Magnificent Love
by rAin'23
Summary: May is in deep thought about something really complicated... let's say...something like... "LOVE"... She doesn't know what to do. Is she in love with the guy who's always showing her a rough side of him? Or, is she just confused because that guy is someho
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** "A Strange Feeling"

**Author: **rAiN'23

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon is NOT my property!

Drew is not my property!

May is… um… May I please have her?

(Glare*)

…okay… Not my property. (Sigh*)

I'm just an average Pokefan that plays and watch Pokemon every time.

(I'M JUST A NEWBIE!!!...Clear?...Good!)

**Note:** This is my FIRST story ever! I really want to make a one-shot on my first try, but, I guess I'll just make chapters of a whole story. Well, I hope you'll enjoy reading my fic! Enjoy!

Summary: May is in deep thought about something really complicated… let's say…something like… "LOVE"… She doesn't know what to do. Is she in love with the guy who's always showing her a rough side of him? Or, is she just confused because that guy is somehow showing some a affections towards her?

A DrewxMay Fanfic!

**Chapter One: "A Strange Feeling"**

It was a dark summer night. The stars are scattered in the sky, the moonlight illuminated the dark streets of the town. It was the perfect time to go out and stare at the pitch black sky while thinking of the most trivial and most complicated thing in life.

A beautiful young girl wearing a simple red T-shirt, with the name "May" printed on it, and a white pajama went out to the terrace of their house with a troubled look on her face. Her shiny chestnut-colored hair is flowing smoothly down her torso. Her lips are shaking… is it because of the coldness of the night? No, it's because she is confused about something. She's afraid to make her next move, afraid to take her next step… because she doesn't want to get hurt.

The young girl looked up to the sky and stare with her teary eyes. Tears are about to fall down her porcelain skin…

When, suddenly…

She heard a familiar middle-aged woman's from the door of the terrace.

May's mom, wearing a night gown, entered the terrace.

"May?... honey, why aren't you sleeping yet?" May's mom asked her daughter with a confused look.

May was surprised to see her mom.

"Oh, Mom… I was just…uhmm… thinking of something, but, don't worry. Ill go back to bed soon" may answered in a soft voice.

"May, dear, is something troubling you?" asked again by her concerned mom.

May's mother stared at her with a worried look.

What will May do?

Will she tell her mom about the things bothering her?

Or will she just keep it a secret and think about it all over again?

May, without doubt, made a decision.

"Please don't worry mom, It's nothing. I'll go back to bed soon" May told her mom with a bright forced smile on her face.

May's mom is not sure what to answer, because a mother always know the feelings of her children. And it is at this very moment that Caroline (May's mother) knows that something is troubling her young daughter… something new… something that can't be revealed yet to her parents.

"If you say so, my dear, but, if you ever need someone… your dad and I are always here for you… okay?" Caroline told her daughter with a simple smile on her face.

May was moved by her sweet mother's tender words and came running towards her mom and gave her a tight hug filled with love.

Caroline hugged her daughter back.

Caroline left without saying a word. Her actions can clearly express her emotions towards her only daughter.

May was now alone in the cold quiet night at their terrace.

May sighed.

She paused for a while and began staring at the most beautiful star that can be seen from that angle.

"Is Drew… sleeping right now?... at this very hour?" wondered May.

"Is he dreaming of someone?..."

"Is he… Oh! Gosh! Why am I thinking of that stupid jerk?!" Said May in a shocked manner.

She suddenly stopped…

"_He's always making fun of me…_

_Always looking down on me…_

_Always being mean and bossy…_

_Always boasting about things and achievements…_

_But, somehow… I feel a strange feeling towards him… I feel something when looking straight in his eyes… a feeling of comfort, safety, and security…_

_When I see him fight in a contest, it gives me courage to stand on the stage and do my best._

_He gives me strength and courage to do things…_

_I feel happy being with him… he is… different…_

_He's sometimes sweet and caring…"_

After a few moments of silence…

"_Huh?!... Am I… Am I… Am I… Am I falling… falling in LO… LO… LOVE with drew?!" _May thought while putting both her hands on her cheeks.

"It… It… It… IT CAN'T BE!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Screamed May without thinking that a lot of people are asleep.

Her voice echoed in the pitch black sky. Her heart is pounding really fast. The young girl fell on her knees because of what she had realized that night. May went back to bed and hugged her pink pillow while thinking of a certain person… "DREW"… May closed her eyes and fell asleep with a pale look on her face.

"**Is it LOVE? Or is it HATE?"**

Rain: (munch*) (eating a chocolate bar)

Rain: . . .

Rain: uhmm.. err.. want some?

Rain: What the heck am I doing?! (gulp*) (threw the chocolate wrapper away)

Rain: Is it good?! (cheerful smile*)

Rain: or does it suck?! (sad face*)

Rain: or is it the WORST you've ever read??!! (cry*) (sniff*) (sniff*)

Rain: Anyway, I'm just a NEWBIE. I apologize for the wrong grammar and if the story is too short… Please give a comment about it. Good or bad… it doesn't matter! (thumbs-up!)

Praise?! (Yeah!)

Flames?! (also a Yeah!)

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST FIC!!! =)**

"**Maraming Salamat!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Hello!

I'm here!... Again!

This time, I'll be posting the Chapter Two of "A Strange Feeling"

I spiced this chapter up with a Pokemon Battle!... but, It's short… (Yup… too short)

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter Two is a little longer than the first one…

Well, enjoy!

Chapter Two: "Destiny"

Author: rAiN'23

Pairing: still DrewxMay

Disclaimer: If Pokemon is my property, there will be a Pokemon named: Dawarabski Pachoochi"- a weird baby Pokemon of a weird Pokemon.

**Chapter Two: "Destiny"**

"_May… I'm sorry, but, I don't think I can love you…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_But… but!... But Drew! I need you! Please don't go!!!!"_

"_I need you!"_

"_Drew!!!"_

"_I love you!"_

"_Drew!!!"_

"_Drew!!!"_

"_DDRREEWW!!!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

May woke up… panting, gasping for air… staring at her blanket.

"It's just… a dream…" May wiped off the sweat on her forehead and looked at her room clock.

"Huh? 3:25 in the morning?" I woke up this early?" said May lazily.

May remember the things happened last night… the things she discovered… and THAT person.

May dreamt that Drew will only reject her feelings for him, that Drew will only shatter her heart, smash into pieces and torn into strips. She was afraid. She's still on her soft pink bed… thinking… she doesn't want to get up.

Her watering eyes cannot hold her tears anymore. A tear escaped her eye. A cry wrung from her very heart. May always believe that dreams do come true, but, this is the only dream that May doesn't want to come to reality. She is still confused about her feelings for Drew.

"Love?... Drew?... In all of the cute guys out there… why Drew?" Wondered May.

"Why would I love a guy who's treating me like a child?... always treating me like an idiot?!" These words are playing in May's mind.

May sighed.

While May is thinking of these things… tears are falling nonstop from her clear eyes… a sad expression is posted on May's pretty face. She's alone in her quiet room, crying, like a little girl that's lost on a deserted island. Her sobbing is the only thing that can be heard.

May wiped her tears away with her thumb. She gently placed her head on her soft pillow and hugged her other pillow tightly. She closed her eyes hoping that she'll forget her dream… or rather, nightmare, when she wakes up.

May never had a boyfriend before. She's taking relationships really seriously. She doesn't want to play around even though a lot of hunky, cute guys are admiring her… well, maybe it's because, May is the most beautiful girl in PokeHigh (May's school). The most popular among the beauties in their school and not to mention, she's a kind-hearted, sweet and polite young girl… that's the reason why a lot of guys are asking her out.

But…

In front of Drew…

She can't seem to be herself…

She can't seem to express her feelings freely.

Five hours later…

"Sis! Wake up, sis! Wake up! Come on! Hey! Don't tell me you forgot your promise! Sis!"

Max is annoyingly waking his sister up with excitement on his face.

Max is now a Pokemon Trainer; he promised himself that he'll train his Pokemon more before traveling and challenging different gym leaders in different towns.

"Max!... you idiot… I'm still sleepy… I slept really late last night!... please leave alone for a while…" May told her little brother drowsily, her eyes are still shut.

"But!... but… but, you promised me that you'll battle me today… for my training" Max, showing his "puppy-dog-pout" told her sister.

"…" May remembered that she did promise Max a battle. She kept quiet and pretended to be asleep so that her brother will stop.

"You said so yourself… a promise is a big word…" Max said (still showing his puppy-dog-pout.)"

"…oh!... alright..." may said lazily.

May never breaks promises. All of May's promises are locked up on her mind and heart… safe and secured… that's why Max is always taking advantage of her sister's weakness.

"AAAALLLLRRRRIIIGGGHHHHHTTT!!!!" Max rejoiced with an indescribable look on his young face.

"Yeah… yeah… just wait for me outside, okay?"

Max nodded with a grin.

May fixed her bed and went to the bathroom. She took a quick bath. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She wore her favorite red shirt and pink jacket, a skirt and a bandana she used to wear.

"Sis! You're a slowpoke!" Max shouted excitedly, knocking on her sister's door.

"Be patient!" May shouted back.

After May finished fixing herself, they both went down on their family garden. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers that bloom in different seasons. Their mother really loves flowers. A huge Pokemon-Battlefield on the center of the garden awaits their battle.

Max can't wait for another minute to be wasted… the impatient boy threw his Pokeball hastily.

"Let's go! Mudkip!" a tough-looking Mudkip came out of Max's Pokeball.

"Impatient as ever… I wont hold back, Max! let's both do our best!" May said with a serious look on her face.

"Come out! Beautifly!" May gracefully threw her pokeball.

May's Beautifly appeared on the battlefield.

"I'm going first! Mudkip, water gun, now!" Max ordered his tough-looking Mudkip.

The water gun that Max's Mudkip fired directly hit May's Beautifly.

"Nice ! sorry to say that this battle's just begun!" said May with a confident smile.

"Beautifly, silver wind!" as May said these words, her Beautifly flaps its wings and a ferocious wind blew towards Max's Mudkip.

"Mudkip! It's dangerous! Evade now!" Max worriedly ordered Mudkip.

Mudkip is still young, inexperienced and weak. He is unable to evade the attack of May's Beautifly. The silver wind hits Mudkip.

The tough-looking Mudkip went running to him master.

"Looks like we lost, Mudkip… but, you put a great fight out there! I'm so proud of you!" Max said while hugging his Mudkip.

"You're just too good, sis!! I won't lose to you next time!" Max said to his sister.

"Well done, Beautifly!... you were great out there… return!" May praised Beautifly for the awesome fight.

"Max, you really do have potential to become the Pokemon Champion! Keep it up! The most important thing in raising your Pokemon is not cheating…but, love… Well done!" May winked at her brother

"Wow! You really mean it?... Thank you, sis!" Max said with a joyful smile.

"I know! I'm gonna meet up someone later at _Starsweet Cake-shop_, but, it will be an hour before he arrive. Let's go there, as thanks, I'll buy you your favorite strawberry-chocolate cake!" Max said.

"oh… I guess it's fine… I'm not busy today, so, let's go"

"_Star…?"_

"_Star…?_

"…_Star…"_

May seemed to remember something from that word… something she wants to forget… something that hurts her deep inside her fragile heart.

May and Max went to the newly-opened cake-shop. Max went in first and was shocked.

"Oh! You're here already!" Max said excitedly.

"Huh?... Max, who's there?" asked May… wondering…

May took her first step inside the shop.

"It's been a long time… May…" May heard a young man's voice… quite familiar… she looked at the table at her right side and…

"D..D…DREW!!!"

Thank you so much for reading the Chapter Two of my story!

I did my best to excite all of you for the next chapter… (I hope so)

R&R PLEASE!!!

I'll be REALLY HAPPY to read your reviews!

See ya!!!

Rain: Go! Dawarabski Pachoochi! Idiotic Headbut!

Dawarabski Pachoochi: ….aChOOOOoo!!

Rain: Idiot! That's the idiotic sneeze attack!... (sigh*)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!  
I just wrote the second chapter yesterday… and now!... drum roll please!!  
(drum roll)  
Chapter Three!!!  
This time, A REAL DrewXMay fic…  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter Three: A Special Surprise  
Author: rAiN'23  
Pairing: DrewXMay  
Disclaimer: "Dawarabski Pachoochi!" (LOL!)  
POKEMON IS NOT MY PROPERTY (rawr!)

Chapter Three: "A Special Surprise"

May can't believe her eyes. She saw a guy wearing a lavender poloshirt and a black Fedora hat.  
"Drew!" called May. She was shocked to see Drew.

"It's been a while, May… hmm… two weeks? Three? Whatever, it doesn't seem that long but it looks like you miss me that much" Drew jokingly said to May with a laugh.

"I didn't miss you… you jerk… I'm just shocked to find you here since you don't like sweets." May answered in a soft voice, almost like a whisper. Her eyes are focus on the floor while Drew is directly staring at his beautiful friend, with a smirk on his face.

"Well… well… It seems like _you_ know a lot about me… maybe you have a crush on me or something… Haha! " Drew said confidently.

"You're a jerk… a BIG jerk!" May crossed her arms and displayed an annoyed expression on her face.  
Drew just laughed at her. He gave his attention to Max.

"Here, Max… the basics of being a Pokemon Coordinator" Drew handed Max a blue-covered book with a picture of a ribbon on the front cover.

"Wow, Drew! You're awesome! Thank you very much!" Max said gladly.  
"My pleasure, Max… my pleasure." Drew said with a smile.

"_Drew?... being nice?... well… uhmm… wow."  
_

May rarely see Drew's kindness to other people. As she saw such honest smile from Drew… she blushed even more and her heart began trembling… She, again, remembered last night… those thoughts are playing on her mind… Drew looked at May with a smile.

"The reason I'm here is to give Max that book." Pointing to the book which Max is holding.  
"Oh… I see." These simple words came out of May's lips… still staring at the floor.

"Ring... ring… ring…"

"Oh! Is it mine?!" Drew and May hurriedly looked at their phone, but, it turned out that the one ringing is Max's phone.

"Oh! It's mine!" Max excitedly answered the phone.

Both May and Drew looked at each other… eye to eye… A blank (or rather, stupid) expression on their faces… a laughter broke their seriousness.

"Uh?... Yeah, I forgot! Sorry mom! I'll be home soon!"

"…" Max saw both his sister and Drew still laughing.

"Grown-ups these days…" Max sighed.  
Both May and Drew stopped laughing and began blushing…

"Anyway, who's that?" asked her sister (like there's nothing happened)  
"it's mom! I need to go back now!" answered Max.  
"Take care of my sister, Drew! Thank you again!" as Max opened the door while waving at both his sister and Drew.

"…yeah…" said Drew unsurely.  
"Uhmm… May, please sit down… let's have a talk for a while." Drew suggested.  
May quietly sat on the chair in front of Drew.

"It's been three weeks since you've won the first place on the _Hoenn Champion of Champions Contes_t. Ever since, you haven't show up…"

"Oh?... looks like your _waiting _for me to show up." Said the smirking Drew.

"Well, uhmm.. It's not like that…" May said softly… playing with her fingers under the table.

"Huh?... May, I'm only kidding… you're really taking things so seriously!" Drew laughed.

"Oh… you jerk." May pouted.

"You know… you're really cute when you pout, May." Drew smirked.

May blushed furiously. Her face is all red.

A middle-aged waiter came to their table.

"What are we having, sir?" asked the gentleman waiter.

"Two strawberry-chocolate cake… the medium ones, mango juice for the lady and pineapple juice for me."

"wha..wha.. what?! Wait! Wait!... I didn't bring any… because, Max said…"

"My treat" smiled Drew. His smile is somehow comforting.

May blushed… again…

"Anything else, sir?" asked the smiling waiter.

"Hmm… that's all"

"I'll take my leave" the gentleman waiter left their table.

"This sure is one fancy cake shop…" Drew said while looking at the ceiling and the walls of the shop.

"It sure is…"

"Huh?... May, why are you blushing? Haha!"

"I'm… I'm… I'm not!"

"You're acting like a kid again" drew gave May a warm smile… a comforting smile that brightened May's day.

"What am I to do?!... Drew is… he's such a nice guy… stupid me! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

"Something wrong, May?" asked Drew.

"Oh… uhmm… nothing… nothing at all…" answered the shy young lady.

The waiter arrived and gave them their order; Drew placed the money on the receipt.

"No need to give the change." Said Drew while taking the first bite. The waiter left their table.

They ate their cake quietly… without a word, they're almost finished eating.

"uhmm.. May, there's.. uhmm.. chocolate on the end of your lips…"

"hmm?"

Drew sighed as he picked up a piece of tissue and gently wiped the chocolate on the end of May's lips… May's heart is beating really fast… she knew she love Drew, but, afraid to admit it… not because of the girls who's going to riot if they'll be together, she doesn't care about those things…she's afraid…

of rejection…

Just like in her dream…

"There… it's gone… how clumsy of you…" Drew said softly.

"Oh... uhmm... Thank you…" May whispered.

It was a perfect moment for both May and Drew. It's just like a date… it IS a date. The soft music and sweet fragrance made that moment more romantic.

"I'll drive you home…" I'll call Alfonso to pick us up… is it okay with you?"

"Well, yes…" May whispered. A cute smile appeared on May's pretty face that gave Drew a reason to blush.

Once they've finished eating, they waited outside the cake shop. It's already dark.

"_He's not like the usual Drew… he's sweeter this time!... oh! What am I going to do?!"_

They stood quietly outside the shop… waiting for Alfonso to take them home…

A white limousine arrived and an old man with a long beard came out of it.

"Master Drew, sorry for making you wait." Said Alfonso (Drew's driver)

"It's okay, we didn't wait that long."

Alfonso looked at May and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you looking well, Miss May."

"it's great to see you too, Alfonso."

All of them went in. Drew insisted that he'll just sit at the second row of the limousine and May will sit on front with Alfonso… May did sat on the front…

She's wondering why…

Drew fell asleep. As May looked back… she saw Drew sleeping… she gave him a quick warm smile.

"Master always has hard time sleeping these past nights…" said Alfonso while driving.

""Oh?... Why? Asked the concerned May.

"I'm not sure myself, Miss May."

"Oh, I see…"

Once again, May looked at drew with a face asking a question…

"_Why, Drew?... Why?... is there something bothering you?..."_

15 minutes later…

Drew woke up just before the limousine parked at their gate at May's house.

"Come on, May."

Drew grabbed May's hand and walked towards their door… they stopped at the huge front door.

"Uhmm… Drew…" said May with a reddish face… she looked at Drew's hand holding hers.

"Oh… I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay…" May said with a trembling voice.

"_Huh?... Why is Drew with me?... in our house??!"_

Drew rang the doorbell… someone slowly opened the huge door…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAY!!!"

"Wha… Wha… WHAATT??!"

-*-

KYAAAHHH!!!

This is my favorite chapter! (So far…)  
Drew is really sweet!  
May is really cute!  
Just like coffee and creamer! (Smirk*)

Please Review!!!  
I'll be happy reading your comments and suggestions!!!  
Good? Bad? Doesn't matter!!!  
I wanna READ IT!!!

Thank you very much for reading the chapter three of my story!!!

**Next chapter: "The princess and her Prince"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Princess and her Prince  
Magnificent Love Chapter 4  
Author: **_**Rain23**_**  
Disclaimer: If I own Pokemon… yah, yah, you got my point… **

From the Author: Whoa! Took me a long span of months to update! Sorry for making you wait! I've been very busy with all these College-thingy so it's hard for me to find time to update… I Apologize! Anyway, this is the 4th chapter of my first story. Please Read and Review! (It's not that hard to click on that review button and tell the author what you think of his story, right?) it will brighten my day to read a review from YOU.

May was really surprised to see their house well decorated. Lots of foods are well arranged on a long table, a nicely done cake, nice background music, and her parents' and friends' vibrant smiles surrounding her. Every single person in the room greeted both of them with warm welcoming smiles. Everyone seems very happy. There she saw Ash, Misty, Brock and all of her fellow coordinators and family friends. There's a huge picture of her on the wall, there is also a slideshow showing a series of May's pictures, a red carpet at her feet and a white throne-like seat on the upper part of the hall that awaits her. Everything seems well arranged, well organized… perfect. She was stunned.

"Happy birthday, May!" greeted Ash. He was wearing a nice black coat. On his right shoulder is Pikachu. (Pikachu's also wearing a black-coat with a red ribbon on his neck)

"Pika-pi!" the rodent said. It sounds like a Happy Birthday greeting.

"Thanks, Ash… also to you, Pikachu." May said still wearing a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, why, why, why didn't you tell me that you have lots of beautiful friends?! Oh, this is heaven!" Brock said as he stared at May's friends. Max suddenly did his job as he grab Brock's ear.

"Yes, Brock, whatever you say." Max is also well dressed as he greets his sister.  
"Sis! Happy birthday! Don't tell me you forgot again!"

"Well, it kind of slip out of my mind…" May scratched her head while laughing sheepishly.

"Happy birthday, May. Why aren't you dressed yet? I guess you should go now. Tonight's your night. Don't forget!" Misty smiled and winked at May.

"Thanks, Misty! I guess you're right! I better go." She then realized that Drew is not on her side anymore.

"D...Drew?" May tried to find him, but she failed. She couldn't get through the people that are on the way.

"Where are you, Drew?..."

"Sis! What are you waiting for? You should go get dressed now!" Max said.

"Umm... yeah… that's what I should do…" May afterwards ran to her room. She sat down and they started to groom May.

"_Drew accompanied me here.  
Drew remembered that it's my birthday.  
I didn't even have the chance to thank him properly.  
That jerk!  
Why did he have to leave?  
He certainly knows that it's a special day for me!  
Drew…  
you jerk…  
am I really not…special for you?"_

"Oh, you don't seem to be that happy, Miss May." Said one of her make-up artists.

"It's…nothing… in fact, I'm overjoyed… I think I'm just nervous." Said May , she's trying not to make the people around her worry. Her thoughts are focused on Drew alone… nothing else. She just wants to be with Drew on her special day. She was really disappointed.

"If you say so, Miss May." Answered the make-up artist.

Few minutes later…

"All done, Miss May. The gown suits you perfectly."

"Thank you for all your help." She thanked the one who helped her prepare for the night. She left the room.

Beautiful, stunning, wonderful… these words are not enough to describe May that very night. Wearing a pink and white combination dress, her hair is smoothly flowing down her torso. She walked gracefully down the hall's stairs. Guys couldn't take their eyes off May… not even for a second. This beauty is worth watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Let us welcome our birthday celebrator, May Maple!" the emcee introduced May. She gracefully took her steps down.

The crowd began forming a circle in the middle of the hall. It's like they're waiting for someone. May was surprised to see someone wearing a smooth pitch black coat, with captivating emerald eyes appeared at the middle of the circle. She began shaking with the unexpected event. She seems excited and at the same time, nervous to take her next step.

"Drew!"

Mixed emotions greeted her. Drew extended his hand to May. She accepted the offer of a dance. The crowd began to continue their dance.

"Hey, you don't look that bad." Drew whispered as he positioned his hands to May's waist.

"Shut…up…" May gently laid her hands to Drew's broad shoulders. May can't seem to look at Drew straight in the eyes.

"_What in the world should I do?! He's… he's… he's HERE!"_

"Is it just your make-up? Or you're blushing too much?" Drew joked as he smiled.

"H…hey! stop it… not funny, Drew!" as May blushed furiously.

"Let's go to the balcony later… If you're not busy, that is… but, if you don't want to, I don't care either." Drew proposed.

"It's… its okay…" answered May shyly.

"Good…" Drew wasn't sure what to answer.

After few minutes of dancing, Drew then grabbed May's hand and hurried to the balcony. When they are about to reached the balcony,

"Hey! Why do you have to do that?" asked May.

"Do what?" Drew answered with a question.

"Drag me all the way up here HOLDING my HAND… that's what…" May answered without looking at Drew's eyes. Drew just stared at her for a moment… he smiled and answered…

"It'll be rude for a guy to just let a lady go all by herself."

"_Why am I blushing?! Stop, May, Stop!"_

"Yeah… whatever…" May answered. Drew went straight to the balcony.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"Jerk…" as she stood beside Drew and raised her head to stare at the pitch dark sky. The sky brought something else with it… a small spark… followed by another… and another.

"_WOW!"_

The beautiful display of fireworks greeted May… such a wonderful scene…

"This is… beautiful…" said May.

"I know this simple thing fascinates the likes of you, that's why I prepared something like this."

"…"

"Well, it seems like you liked it."

"…"

"Hey… May?"

"Thank you… thank you, Drew." May spoke in a soft voice. May's teary eyes met with Drew's.

"…" Drew couldn't find the proper words to say.

"This is… the nicest gift ever… go on and laugh… I don't care…" The nice cold breeze, the soft music and the grand melody of the fireworks… it is the perfect scenery.

"May…" Drew looked at May directly in the eyes.

"…" May just stare at the nice view of what she is seeing… the face of the man she loves.

Drew kneeled down in front of May. He took a rose inside his coat's pocket… perhaps the most beautiful rose. He offered May the rose. May was just looking at him… unsure of what to do… what to say… what to feel.

"_This is… a dream…"  
"I shouldn't believe in such fantasies…"  
"This is… for sure… a dream… but… but…  
…it feels… so real…"_

"May, I Love You"

…**End of Chapter 4**…

"What will happen next? What will become to Drew and May? What will be the outcome of this _proposal_? Please READ AND REVIEW!

Many thanks! REVIEWS are very much welcome! Please stay tuned!

-rain23-

"Dedicated to my Girlfriend… my soon to be Wife…"


End file.
